Dyskusja użytkownika:Kani-Nui
Przyszedłem tu ostatni raz.Wiesz co,Kani?Ty jesteś doskonały krytyk i w ogóle,sam nie umiesz zrobić dobrego MoCa!-niezalogowany Gormifan Po pierwsze: M.O.C., to tylko zbudowana figurka. Po drugie: nie widziałeś moich M.O.C.-ków. Po trzecie: zanim się zarejestrowałem obejrzałem wiele stron użytkowników. Na wielu byłeś (i wciąż jesteś) na liście wrogów. Ja nie wiedziałem dla czego. Nawet przez jakiś czas byłeś w miarę normalny. Ale jak usłyszałeś słowo krytyki (po raz pierwszy przy Vajinie) do krzyknąłeś "Obraziłem się, już nie będę na tej wikii, pobeczę się i zamknę w szafię i wszystkim będzie mnie żal". I wiesz co? Żal mi Cię. Jesteś dziecinny. Jak w szkole dostaniesz tróję, teżbeczysz na lekcji? O, proszę, jak z Darnokiem Ci Fuocona skrytykowaliśmy, to zacząłeś się wydzierać, że nie masz pomysłu, że Cię nikt nie lubi itp. Kto to powiedział, chyba Darnok "Najpierw Toa któty co dwie linijki żywioł zmienia, później jakiśgość z kablem wspawanym a rękę sposobem ala' wiphlash a teraz maniak włoskiego Spaggetti...". Jak nie umiesz to nie pisz, do jasnej ciasnej. Po czwarte: źle napisałeś M.O.C. Po piąte: a, sorry nie piątego punktu. Kani Poprawka Kani- M.O.C. to nie tylko zbudowana figrka, to aż zbudowana figurka xD A tak w ogóle, to ty też źle napisałes M.O.C. bo to się powinno pisać M.o.C. :D Vezok999 21:49, kwi 16, 2010 (UTC) Teraz to ty się mylisz - 'M'y 'O'wn 'C'onstruction. Moja Własna Konstrukcja. Kani PS. A poza tym to mnie chodziło o to, że źle odmienił przez dopełniacz.v Przykro mi, ty sięmylisz http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/BIONICLEsector01:Alternate_Teridax_Contest przeczytaj pierwszy akapit, nie musisz rozumieć, zwróć uwagę na słowa MoC, MoCing itd. Chociaż u nas, w Polsce utarlo się M.O.C. Vezok999 11:45, kwi 17, 2010 (UTC) m.o.c-my orginal construction- czy ja wiem jak się utrwaliło?--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 10:42, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) Uznajmy, że obie są poprawne. Tam w zasadach (w 4 i 12) jest dużymi. Arktika, skąd wiesz, że Orginal, a nie Own? Kani Hej. To Navu co nie? 500px --Exterminus 13:50, kwi 19, 2010 (UTC) Tak. Chciałem zobaczyć kto pierwszy znajdzie ten obrazek i czy zgadnie kto to. Brawo, Exterminusie. Tak na marginesie: chcecie zobaczyć Dark Navu? Kani Te yaray poynam, ale wczesnej nie miałem jak, dopiero ze szkoły wróciłem :) I pojkaż dark Navu Vezok999 14:20, kwi 19, 2010 (UTC) Ta, dam! Kani Daj ich na stronę Navu Vezok999 15:11, kwi 19, 2010 (UTC) Kani, mam pytanie. W Navu:Kroniki Łowcy, było pominięte w jaki sposób Florex i reszta dołonczyli do drużyny. A więc jak to było? Czy wysłali kogos po Florexa czy jak? A i jeszcze napisz artykuł o Drużynie Zmierzchu Vezok999 17:58, kwi 19, 2010 (UTC) thumb|400px To jest tak. Między 6 a 7 rozdziałem Kronik Łowcy są tak dwa, trzy dni. Ronakan nie ozdrowiałby przecież przez noc. W tym czasie Turaga zebrali i poinformowali o sytuacji najlepszych wojowników wioski. A potem wyruszyli, skopali tyłek Moriorowi i wysadzili w powietrze fortecę. I radzę luknąć tu. Kani Przecież i opowesc i artykuł przeczytałem. Ale przecież akcja dzieje się na południowym kontynencie, a Sedin leży (możesz togo nie wiedzieć bo nie pisałem tego jeszcze) niedaleko Północnego kontynentu. Więc chcę wiedzieć okoliucznosci, potrzenuje togo aby pisać historię Florexa, np mogę zrobić że znajdował się wtedy na Pd Kontynencie, tylko musze mieć pewnosć jak to przebiegało. Vezok999 18:42, kwi 19, 2010 (UTC) To może sam coś wymyśl, tak żeby kończyło się, że chwilowo zamieszkał w tej wiosce tak jak Navu. Albo może wróćmy do innego wymiaru, w którym Florex na stałe mieszka w tej wiosce. Kani Nie tak jest dobrze, chciałem po prostu uzgodnić z tobą jak miało to wyglądać. Sokojnie, już dopasowałem moją historie tak, aby Fllorex chwilowo mieszkał na PK Vezok999 19:09, kwi 19, 2010 (UTC) Kani, w "Kronikach Łowcy" w rozdziale 7 Vox wychodzi z pomieszczenia po tekście "Muszę odetchnąć", a potem nie chce gadać o tym z Navu. Powiesz, o co chodzi (jak nie zrozumiałeś, to mi napisz na dyskusji) Lord Vox 17:52, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Prawdopodobnie robi z Voxa zdrajcę. --DARNOK 2 18:52, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Nie spekuluj, bo ci to nie wychodzi. Tuż przed pisaniem 7 rozdziału, przeczytałem koniec poszukiwań słonecznego kryształu i zasmuciłem się tym, że moja ulubiona Toa wyparowała (Arctica). Myśli Voxa były mniej więcej w stylu "Ciekawe co robi teraz Arctica?". Ja sam się tak zastanawiałem i Vox to wyraził. A jako, że nie chciało mi się pisać rozwlekłej rozmowy, to Vox zmienił temat. Kani--Nui 19:10, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) A bo co? Zabronisz mi spekulacji? I coś się tak ciął.--DARNOK 2 12:42, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Kani, na dyskusji Władców Cieni napisałes, żę Navu będzie szukał wybrańca. Czy to będzie się działo w twojej obecnej opowiesci czy jeszcze dalej. A i możesz mi powiedzieć, ile trwać będzie jego współpraca z Floreksem? Vezok999 11:59, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o współpracę naszych bohaterów to dla mnie mogłoby to być do końca Czasu Cieni, ale jeśli chcesz mogę to pociągnąć dalej. A Navu: Odnaleźć Wybrańca będzie ostatnią częścią Sagi Navu. Kani--Nui 12:13, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Tak jakby Morior było lepsze. Jest ono dopasowane do postaci. Miał to być agresywny, chamski typ z ostro brzmiącym imieniem w stylu Czarnej Mowy--Guurahk 19:42, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) No a kiedy będzie następna czesc twojej opowiesci? Vezok999 19:49, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Taaak? Czyli jak rozumiem to Gormifan odszedł? Tak myślałem. Tak więc, jak widzicie powracam na Fanclub. Gratulacje dla Kani-Nui, bo napisał zarąbiste FF'y (tak to się pisało?:)). P.S.Wiem, że to już wymarły temat, ale M.o.C. to moja własna konstrukcja, niezależnie od tego jakiej jakości będzie.AmakJeśli mam wierzyć Nixie... 17:56, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj Kani - z Vezokiem doszliśmy do wniosku, że Khaar ani w Navu: Czas Cieni, ani w Histori Khaara nie jest alternatywny. :D Trzeba było tylko to poukładać chronologicznie. Pierw jest Historia Khaara, potem wracając z fortecy DH spotka Florexa w Szukając Wsparcia, potem dostanie misja i trafi na niej tam gdzie jest drużyna Zmerzchu, po Navu: Czas Cieni wróci na Nynrah i dokończe jego żywot.. Wszystko pasuje. :) __KopakaNuva 16:35, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Prawie dobrze powiedziane, tylko Florex spotka się z Navu prawdopodobnie w trzeciej mojej opowiesci (jest już 3 częsć Szukając Wsparcia :) ) A i mógłbys gdzies wypisac twoje postacie, tak jak np ja czy Kopaka nuva? Bo chciałem się wypowiedzieć na temat zielono-złotego Toa oraz Toa z dłoniami glatorian, ale nie znam imion :P Vezok999 18:27, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) To znaczy masz na myśli Ventusa i Haanara? Oni są na mojej stronie.Kani--Nui 09:47, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Kani, przeczytaj Poszukiwania Świątyni Śmierci na Nasze Opowieści Wiki (link jakby co jest na mojej dyskusji na EB, gdzieś tak pośrodku, pod cyfrą "2"). Jeszcze nie jest skończone, ale teraz mam więcej wolnego czasu i będę pisać. Lord Vox 10:10, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) O sory, przeglądałem strony dwóch userów, i musiałem się pomylić :P Vezok999 12:08, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy Florex poznał się z Navu, czyli utworzenie Drużyny Zmierzchu działo się przed, czy po WK? I jezeli możesz to podaj jak długo czasu do/od WK minęło (albo podaj jakies zdarzenie z prawdziwej histori, co wolisz) Vezok999 05:24, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Po WK, tak mniej więcej między Poszukiwaniem Śiódmego Toa, a rozpoczęciem podróży Toa Inika. Kani--Nui 06:53, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Swietnie! Idealnie mi pauje ten okres Vezok999 07:07, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Przeniosłem twoją kandydaturę na nowszą stronę. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 07:52, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Zagłosowałem na ciebie w wyborach admina. Lord Vox 18:18, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) No, no, no. Nie mogę się doczekać tego 500-piecesowego MOCa ^_^ Lord Vox 08:45, wrz21, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie piszę o nim stronę.Kani--Nui 08:49, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Nakryłem cię, na przesłaniu drużyny Navu :D czekam na artykuł, tam się wypowiem Vezok999 13:38, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) Mogę użyć Navu w mojej opowieści Poszukiwacze Igniki? Kubix2000 12:04, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Pod warunkiem, że będzie to Alternatywny (inny niż W N:CC) Navu. Kani--Nui 12:36, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Jasne ale będzie on w Drużynie Wyparcia, ok? Kubix2000 12:40, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, ale tak wiesz, ma być lekko chamski, nieodpowiedzialny itp.Kani--Nui 12:46, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Łee... nie podoba mi się pomysł na użycie Navu przez Kubixa Vezok999 13:53, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Cały dzień mnie to gryzło. Cóż, kto daje i odbiera ten się w piekle poniewiera. Może by tak zaryzykować?Kani--Nui 21:35, paź 15, 2010 (UTC) Zjedz cytrynę i spójrz w lustro - zobaczysz jaką miałem minę jak zauważyłem post Kubixa...Kani--Nui 21:35, paź 15, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki Kani za wstawienie do "Raportów", ale mimo wszystko uważam, że powinni robić to admini. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To może zabezpiecz "raporty"?Kani--Nui 19:06, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Nie jesteś trochę przewrażliwiony Kopaka? Przecież to jak dla mnie nie ma znaczenia- a jak robią to też inni, to jest na czas Vezok999 19:10, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Zależy jak na to spojrzysz. Ale mniejsza o to. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Kani! Kiedy będzie ten twj gigant? Bo już tak czekam i czekam... Vezok999 19:49, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze w październiku.Kani--Nui 19:51, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Panrahka nie ma na razie, on potem wyda ostateczną decyzję, ale ja jestem "menażderem" jeżeli chodzi o sprawy Góry Strachu, Trogga i Tridoxu. Jeżeli chciałbyś użyć Tridoxu, to jak? Czy jako broń, czy kopalnia Tridoxu? CZy moze coś innego :] ? Vezok999 17:46, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Ogniste szable Astara chciałem z niego zrobić.Kani--Nui 17:54, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Yhym... myślę, że problemów najmniejszych nei będzie Vezok999 18:12, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Możesz go użyć.Panrahk17 21:24, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Logo Kani, mam prośbę, pilną. Nauczyłem się ustawiać logo na nowym wyglądzie, ale ta twoja praca jest trochę za duża. Mógłbyś zmienić wielkość, żeby była mniej więcej takak, jak tu? http://pl.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:WikiActivity Vezok999 10:24, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Spróbuję, ale nie obiecuje cudów. Ten duży Kiedy dasz tego twojego 400-częściowego mocka? Już tyle czekam... Vezok999 12:53, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, aparat rozładowany... Już niedługo. Czekam na tego tytana! ;) Ale ja nie o to teraz- mam dość prośbę. Widzisz, chciałbym, żebyś ocenił... Florexa. Bo jak na razie wypowiedziałś się tylko o Matoranie, a o Toa o dziwo nie. Więc co, mógłbyś :)? Vezok999 10:42, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Daaca kazała ci dać to. Lord Vox 18:39, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) skrytobójcy kani chcesz należeć do skrytobójców?Tahu4455 14:22, gru 27, 2010 (UTC)tahu4455 Co masz na myśli mówiąc "trop"? The Champ Is Here!!! 17:54, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Takanuva prosił o Florexa, potem Voxa i Suvila. A ja?Kani--Nui 17:57, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki że mi wyjątkowo użyczyłeś systemu. Ale miałbym jeszcze jedną prośbę: Oceniłbyś Groblaxa , Grindrona i Tabara ?--DARNOK 2 20:12, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Zakon Calignis, Organizacje, Twórczość Kaniego i.... chyba tyle. A jak już jesteś, to jak ty byś ocenił liczbę Siewców Strachu? Vezok999 11:28, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Kani! NIe dawaj kategorii Charakters- nie czytałeś? Polskie kategorie, nie angielskie. Vezok999 11:51, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) A co dać w jej miejsce?Kani--Nui 11:52, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Jak dal mnie- nic, jak dal mnie ona jest zbędna. Ale jezeli już bardzo chcesz (chcecie) to postacie. I jak z tymi Siewcami? Vezok999 11:54, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Przy okazji, dzięki, że posprzątałeś po mnie. Siewcy... Nie mam pojęcia. Czysto teoretycznie, do opanowania Sedin wystarczyłoby 100 wojowników. Ale mnie nie pytaj - zupełnie nie wiem.Kani--Nui 11:57, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Skoro 2 na 3 osoby pomyślały mniej więcej o tym samym, to jestem już pewien. Siewcow jest 150-200, ale to przez to, że Hironeus ciągle werbował nowych, a i wszystkie wioski musiły być zapelniopne. No dobra, pożeghnaj się z widgetami :D Vezok999 12:15, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Skończyłeś?Kani--Nui 13:07, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) What? Nie wiem bo to nie moja :D Ale mi się bardzo podoba :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Graty, 1000 edycji :D A z tą plakietką moze się wjaśni, napisałem do jej autorki Vezok999 17:43, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Ocenisz? Ocenisz twoim sposobem Prestora? Vezok999 19:13, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Heh, no nieźle ci muszę przyznać. Zrób im grupowe :D No a jak juz pisze, to edytowałeś dyskusję Groblara z 3 razy, a jeszcze nie ma oceny ;) Vezok999 21:54, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Oops ;-) Kani--Nui 21:55, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Aby nie zasmiecać dyskusji Groblara, napiszę tu: Mówimy o YT. Sam się tak nazwał w tym filmiku (22 sekunda). Przykład czegoś lepszego od Kylera? Reddof, Attlis, Kazton, Nitrix. Ma świetne bronie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2cMfoTX1cU , http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lfhpIS89Mg&feature=related , a jego serial Nui at War cieszył się ogromną popularnością. No i praktycznie u każdego MOCera znajdziesz coś od niego. No dobra, nie u każdego. Na koniec dodam, że to tylko moje zdanie. Lord Vox 13:11, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Zgodzę się co do broni. MoCki może i wielkie i wypasione, ale mi do gustu nie przypadły. I tak wolę Rocka. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:02, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Sory że się wtrancam,ale Ceart jest w Wietrze- po prostu artykuły i o nim i o Wietrze są zaniedbane. Co do waszej kłótni- Nie istnieje najlepszy mocker- każdy kto tak o sobie pisze, to bufon i ciota. Osobiście mocki pokazane przez Voax mi się specjalnie nie podobają, wolę już te, których zwolennikiem jest Kani : P Vezok999 14:09, sty 4, 2011 (UTC Żaden z tych M.o.C-ów nie przypadł mi do gustu, a jego bronie... No comment. Jedyne co było do przełknięcia to ten serial. Ale mów sobie co chcesz, dla mnie nikt NIGDY nie przebije Krolla (link na dyskusji Groblara). Kani--Nui 14:58, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Mówię, że to moje zdanie. Wielu mu pisało o byciu najlepszym MOCerem, to w końcu sam tak napisał. Ale jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to mój ranking najlepszych MOCerów (od najlepszego w dół): *DawnofNSSD/DawnofNSSDe/NSSDforever *Kylernuva135 *BioRockDude *InvaderZeta *LennoDude15 *Rashzakea *EDICTARTS (...) *Vezok999 *Gresh250 (...) (...) *Vox22 A tak z innej beczki: kiedy Kani skończysz swojego FFa? Lord Vox 15:50, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Jak już mówiłem 9 rozdział N:CC stoi mi ością w gardle. Dokładnie wiem co i jak, ale jak mam to napisać w FF-ie to cała wena idzie do piekła. A co do rankingu poprzeglądaj czasem Moc Pages - też są świetni. Kani--Nui 16:03, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Przegladam, jednak tam jest tego całe mnóstwo, ułożenie rankingu troche zajmie :/ Lord Vox 16:05, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Popraw ocenę historii Machiny mej. - Przecież zauważyłem ten artykuł, a ty mi go jeszcze pod d*pę wpychasz :P Volgaraahk Nie ma większego problemu, niedługo dam instrukcję do niego. I graty, jest 9 :) Vezok999 22:21, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Kani! Kani! Proszę, załóż sobie GG. NIe musisz na stałe 9choć dobrze by było). Muszę po prostu z tobą przeprowadzić kilku wątkową dyskusję o splataniu się naszych historii. Plis, odezwij się na 25131201 (zastać mnie na gg to raczej nic trudnego) Vezok999 22:28, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Zastanowię się jeszcze nad GG - chciałbym, ale moich rodziców trudno przekonać, a jakbym sobie sam założył to miałbym potem problemy (chociaż nielegalnie ściągniętej gry Minecraft się nie czepiają), ale postaram się założyć. Co do Dalu - czy jest duża... No, jest ciut wyższa od klasycznego Inikowca. Co do tułowia, to oczywiście. Lord Vox 07:47, sty 14, 2011 (UTC)